


a lifetime away from perfect

by sosojiwa



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, based off of a tumblr post, not what you deserved but something you need, read to find out more, spoil the entire thing :), the tags i want to put would like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosojiwa/pseuds/sosojiwa
Summary: in which melchior and moritz are the closest thing to a normal couple in their odd world— but that all changes one fateful day when they decide to go out for a walk through the town.





	a lifetime away from perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelssogoodinmyarms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/gifts).



> me, like three months ago: i’ll write a thing based on tumblr post i saw  
> me, now: wow now i’ll ACTUALLY finish it
> 
> i found the post of the tumblr blog of the person this is gifted to, the wonderful feelssogoodinmyarms!! rhi ok i love u a lot ur so cool and uhh i dont remember what fucking post i got it from but :)
> 
> (fic title is a line from one of our lovely john gallagher jr’s solo songs, bessie i dont blame you!)

“My dear Moritz, each of us are born with a curse. Unfortunately, mine is the crippling fact that I find myself unable to speak with the modern slang and terminology of this decade, rather that of an old, verbose idiot from a dozen decades ago, and I absolutely despise it,” said Melchior, lips curling downward into a frown, words coated with an irritation so sincere and pungent that one could unmistakably recognize that the words spoken came from the upset Gabor.

He sat in his room with his best friend, lazily scrolling through his phone as he tensely spoke to him, the air betwixt them calm despite how tense his words were, “Fortunately for myself, this damned curse hadn’t decided to rear it’s ugly head until now, where we all find ourselves more mature and in high school. I wholeheartedly believe that should I have began speaking like… this during our youth, those who feared me may not have been as afraid. Though, I do fear that this verbosity makes me appear even more horrifying now that we are in our teenage years.”

“Melchior, are you serious? If you started using big words in year one, people would’ve been terrified!” Moritz exclaimed, giggling, “Though, I suppose, yeah, people would’ve laughed at you for speaking differently. You’re kind of lucky, though, with your ‘curse’ or whatever— I mean, have you started to notice Geo—“

“Oh god, don’t get me started on Zirschnitz. His overwhelming compulsion to stick his penis inside of a piano is beginning to become noticeable to everyone, including the teachers at our school— I heard it was being debated to kick the poor boy out of the orchestra group because of how disgusting this entire ordeal is,” replied Melchior, setting his phone down on his torso and letting out a sigh, “The true lucky one of us here is you, dear Moritz. You don’t have a clue as to what your curse is yet while most of us are struggling with ours, and we all envy you for that fact.”

Moritz’ shoulders grew tense at the reminder that he had yet to discover his ‘defining disability’ (shockingly, Ernst had been the first one to use that name in reference to the curses in a fit of rage, as he had walked in on Georg moaning as he ran his hands across the piano in the music room). He was starting to get an inkling of what aspect of his life it may tangle with, though, and it was beginning to frighten him. The last thing he wanted was to develop an overwhelming compulsion to become a butterfly, or perhaps grow the desire to rip off every strand of hair he could find on his body.

“I suppose,” responded the noirette with a soft sigh, flopping onto his back alongside Melchior with a gentle thud against the mattress, “If I were to guess, I’d say my ‘curse’ would have to tie in somewhere with my mental side. I mean— how often is it that the curse steers clear of such big aspects of people’s lives? Anna has that stupid urge to constantly steal wheelchairs from the local hospital because of the time she managed to break her legs in grade two; Hanschen is essentially a fucking furry since he keeps meowing and refuses to drink anything that isn’t either milk or cream because of those stupid metaphors he always drew between himself and a pussycat; Wendla has that freaky craving to be whipped— oh thank the lord that she has decent self control, because otherwise, Dieter and the others would probably—“

He glanced over at the brunette who had shuddered and cringed at such a disgusting thought and he immediately dropped that train of thought, as he, too, had found the idea of those delinquents treating Wendla as if she were a kinky little whore or something of that sort to be nothing but unpleasant. With the clearing of his throat, he waved the thought away and inched a bit closer to his friend, "You know, Melchi, I wonder how our lives would be if we were all just… normal? No piano fucking. No overwhelming urges and compulsions to do weird things. No weird BDSM type shit. We would all just be… normal teenagers leading somewhat normal lives, you know?"

"You already have an inkling as to what that feels like, dear one," responded the brunette with an aloof stare, mind adrift in odd ponderings he would most likely indulge his notes app with at some point in the day. There was something found within the voice of the Gabor child as he uttered those words, an emotion so forlorn and unfamiliar within the normal tones of his voice that it took the tall-haired boy a long moment to decipher what it could possibly be. A sorrowful smile bloomed on his face upon realizing it and he pressed a chaste kiss to the cheek of the younger boy.

"I don't want to be like this, Melchi. It makes me feel so out of place and abnormal to not have discovered what exactly my curse is yet, and I hate this feeling with everything in my heart. I hope my curse is something like yours," he responded, voice growing softer and softer still with every new word which dripped from his lips and spilled into the comforting feeling which had settled upon the room, "because I just want you to feel like you're not alone in any of this."

Melchior's face lit up in a moment of adoration and love for the boy he was proud to call his lover and he pushed himself onto his feet, letting out a small exclamation along the lines of "heavens, Moritz, you're absolutely spectacular!" before he made a dash for his window. He pulled the old ivory curtains aside and revealed the beautiful greyish-blue sky of the freshly arrived spring, revelling in the gorgeous sight of the robins once again making home in the old oak tree just outside of his window for but a moment.

"The weather looks wonderful out there; does going on a little stroll through town seem like a feasible idea to you?"

He nodded excitedly, springing onto his feet and giggling with a profuse amount of happiness as Melchior made his way over to the door an held it open for him. He grinned in homosexual at his boyfriend and thought about how blessed he was to be able to call such a handsome man his boyfriend as he walked out of the door and nearly killed himself from falling down the stairs. He was still okay, though, and so he walked out of the front door, ignoring the giggling which trailed behind him.

The weather outside was more than pleasant— it was pleasant! Children were racing up and down the street with faces of pure glee, echoing the actions of their own little group years ago. Some stood off to the side with disapproving eyes but giddy grind, others were recording the entire affair on their flip phones (which was weird, considering it was 2019 and all of their parents had enough money to at least afford a cell phone that needs minute cards to use call features), and it was such a wonderful sight to behold that the two boys began to reminisce about their own childhood as they walked to the center of the town.

It wasn’t a very long walk, considering the weather wasn’t slowing them down and Melchior’s house was situated near all of the major buildings of their town, and the little plaza was alive with the buzz happy conversations and starry-eyed couples who couldn’t decide on what to do for the day. “Is there any particular store you’d care to visit first, or do you have no mind as to which we stop in?” asked the brunette, aggressively wrapping his arm and pulling Moritz to his side, causing the taller boy to nearly lose his balance.

“No, not really; we could walk up and down the storefronts until we see one that's interesting?” Suggested he, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. Somewhere behind them arose a sigh of disgust, and Melchior whipped his head around so fast he almost broke his neck.

“Hanschen Rilow, I swear to you and upon all things you consider to be holy on this planet that I will walk over there and snap your neck if you dare to show me and my boyfriend such disgust ever again. I do not tolerate such disrespect toward Moritz, so it would do you well to start running, you spider-eating furry!” screeched the brunette in a very scary voice, causing Hanschen to run off, spilling his bag of fresh-spiders behind him as he ran away as fast as he could. Moritz smiled because he thought that was so sexy of Melchior, and so he peppered the boy’s forehead in kisses to reaffirm his love for him as they began to walk along the storefronts.

Nothing in the display windows really seemed to be jumping out at them— overly revealing women's dresses, women's dresses that were so constricting and reminiscent of fashion from the late 19th century, odd vintage knick knacks, a weird assortment of moth-eaten thrift items, and—

Moritz’ heart leapt in his throat as he laid his eyes upon the most gorgeous box he had ever seen in his life. It was a beautiful orange thing with yellow hues scribbled about it to denote important bits of information to the consumer; an enlarged picture of the item was on the box beside ‘six count’, and it seemed to be a tie-dye swirled packet of detergent enclosed in a thin, dissolvable plastic seal. His mouth watered at the sight of it despite knowing they absolutely were NOT for human consumption, but his body had seemed to begin to function on autopilot from that moment on.

“O shiet Malchore hwo do i Knwo dat Eye’ve finded mai kurse¿” he questioned very questionably, much to the horror of his boyfriend.

“Oh no— Moritz, dearest, that sort of babble is what denotes the discovery of the curse! Then your body will begin to move on autopilot toward the object of your desire or begin to take on the characteristics and linguistics of it— why are you moving toward the Tide pods? mORITZ NO HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD!!???” shouted Melchior in response, his curse deciding to stop working in that moment as he helplessly watched his beloved boyfriend begin to make his way toward the display window with an eye that hungered for the Tide pods.

Moritz literally fucking smashed his skyscraper hair through the window and shattered it, uncaring as to how shards of glass tangled themselves in his hair and cut at his face. He very rudely ripped open a box of Tide pods and took three of them into his hand, eying them as if they were three of the most beautiful gemstones imaginable. His gaze bounced between Melchior and the pods for about ten years before he said finally, “Wow Malaysia Garbagestore, you’re pretty sexy but LMAO these Tide pods r sexier. I love u bye.”

He deepthroated the three Tide pods very quickly and happily, and Melchior screamed as he watched him fall limp onto the floor of the display box. He ran over to his corpse and cried, both because he died and because his surname had been turned into Garbagestore. He also wondered how Moritz was able to make the noise of a laughing emoji in place of ‘lmao’ but he decided not to question that right now.

“I pray to your God for your safe ascension into his heavenly kingdom. I pray that I won’t descend into whatever afterlife awaits me,” he whispered in depression, running a shaky hand along the cold and dead and Tide pod coloured face of his dead gay boyfriend. Moritz’ lips were foaming widly with the detergent (if Hanschen’s rabiessexual headass would’ve seen such a thing, he would’ve tried to smooch him in attempts to contrat it!!!! Except he ran away so he couldnt die from Tide pod rabies now) and Melchior took in a deep breath.If Moritz couldn’t live, neither would he!!!!!!

He made out with the corpse and goddamn it got his dick hard. But unfortunately (or fortunately if you hate Malkior lmao lol) it also got the grim reaper to come for his necrophiliac Romeo and Juliet ass and send him off to gay heaven with Moritz, where they could finally be normal people, free of verbose chatter and Tide pod fetishes.

**Author's Note:**

> the post had to do with tide pods and moritz. this is what i thought to do :)
> 
> (ps— come be my friend on tumblr! @ springbutsummer, im somewhat funny and love talking to new people!)


End file.
